The present disclosure concerns an improved toy helicopter.
The disclosure concerns a helicopter generally. In particular, it is related to a toy helicopter and in particular to a remote-controlled model helicopter or a toy helicopter.
It is known that a helicopter is a complex machine which is unstable and as a result difficult to control, so that much experience is required to safely operate such helicopters without mishaps. Also the mass manufacture of toy helicopter with predetermined flying characteristics is relatively difficult. This is because of the sensitivity of the different parts when mass manufactured and the need for precision in assembling the different small components of the toy helicopter. Slight imperfections or differences can cause significant differences in flying attributes. There is a need to provide for adjustment after assembly and also for adjustment by a user.